Compound (X) given below, a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof, or a hydrate of the compound or the salt, or compound (X-a) given below is, as disclosed in Patent References 1 to 3, a compound that exhibits an FXa inhibitory effect and is useful as a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for thrombotic and/or embolic diseases.

Compound (1-c) given below, which is a thiazole-2-carboxylic acid derivative, and compound (1-c-hcl) given below, which is a hydrochloride thereof, are known as important intermediates for the production of compound (X) and compound (X-a) as shown in the following scheme:
